nwn2_realms_of_trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock
Born of a supernatural bloodline, a Warlock seeks to master the perilous magic that suffuses his soul. Unlike Sorcerers and Wizards, who approach arcane magic through the medium of spells, a Warlock invokes powerful magic through nothing more than an effort of will. The font of dark magic burning in their souls makes them resistant to many forms of attack and arms them with dangerous power. Warlocks learn to harness their power to perform a small number of specific attacks and tricks called invocations. Warlocks make up for their lack of versatility by being tougher and more resilient than sorcerers or wizards. By harnessing his innate magical gift through fearsome determination and willpower, a Warlock can perform feats of supernatural stealth, beguile the weak-minded, or scour his foes with blasts of Eldritch power. Requirements Alignment restrictions: Any Evil or any Chaotic Class Statistics Hit die: d6 Proficiencies: Armor (Light): A Warlock can use any of his invocations while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. A Warlock wearing Medium or Heavy Armor or using a shield incurs a chance of arcane Spell Failure; Weapons (Simple) Skill points: (Int mod * 4 at 1st level) 2 + Int modifier Class skills: Bluff, Concentration, Craft Alchemy, Craft Armor, Craft Trap, Craft Weapon, Heal, Intimidate, Lore, Spellcraft, Taunt and Use Magic Device. Base attack bonus progression: Medium Saving throws high: Will low: Fortitude, Reflex Details 'Armor restrictions' Because the somatic components required for Warlock Invocations are relatively simple, a Warlock has Armored Caster and can use any of his invocations while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. However, like Arcane Spellcasters, a Warlock wearing medium or heavy armor or using a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure (all invocations, including Eldritch blast, have a somatic component). A multiclass Warlock still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from levels in other classes. Taking the Battle Caster feat removes the somatic spell failure chance for medium armor. 'Eldritch Blast' A Warlock attacks his foes with Eldritch power, using baleful magical energy to deal damage and sometimes impart other debilitating effects. An Eldritch blast deals 1d6 points of magical damage at 1st level and increases in power as the Warlock rises in level . There is no Saving Throw with this attack, but Spell Resistance can negate it. This power can be used at will. *An Eldritch blast is a ray with a range of 60ft. *It is a ranged touch attack that affects a single target. *half damage to objects. *is a weapon-like spell (Critical hit on a roll of 20, double damage on a critical hit) *One each of an Eldritch Essence and Blast Shape invocations may be applied to an Eldritch Blast. *Applied invocations may cause additional effects and thus allow for a saving throw. 'Eldritch Essence' Some of a Warlock's invocations, such as Frightful Blast, modify the damage or other effects of the Warlock's Eldritch blast. Unless otherwise noted, the Eldritch blast deals normal damage in addition to the effect of the essence. The Warlock can apply only one essence to a blast at a time. 'Blast Shape' These invocations modify the range, target(s), or area of a Warlock's Eldritch blast. Unless otherwise noted, the Eldritch blast does normal damage. 'Eldritch lore' At 2nd level the Warlock gains a +2 bonus to Lore and Spellcraft skill checks. 'Damage Reduction' Fortified by the supernatural power flowing in his body, a Warlock becomes resistant to physical attacks at 3rd level and above, gaining damage reduction 1/cold iron (damage from attacks are reduced by 1 point unless the damage comes from cold iron). At 7th level and every four levels thereafter, a Warlock's damage reduction improves, up to 7/cold iron at level 27. 'Deceive Item' From level 4 onwards, a Warlock gains a +4 bonus to Use Magic Device skill checks. 'Fiendish Resilience' Once per day, for 20 rounds, the Warlock gains fast healing. The value is 1 point from 8th level, 2 points from 13th level and 5 points from 18th level. 'Energy resistance' At level 10 a Warlock can choose two energy types from Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire, and Sonic. He gains 5 points Damage Resistance against those chosen damage types. At 20th level, a Warlock gains resistance 10 to his chosen energy types. At 30th level, a Warlock gains resistance 15 to his chosen energy types. 'Imbue Item' From level 12 onwards, a Warlock can use his supernatural power to create magic items, even if he does not know the spells required to make the item (although he must know the appropriate item creation feat). He can substitute a use magic device check (DC 15 + spell level for arcane spells or 25 + spell level for divine spells) in place of a required spell he does not know or can't cast. Category:Classes Category:Base Classes